


Where the Heart Is

by SecretMaker



Series: Poly Karasuno Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi/everyone basically, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Poly Karasuno, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Daichi has had a hard day, but luckily he's got a whole team of people to make it better.





	Where the Heart Is

There was a picture hanging on the wall near the doorway, above a rack of keys and a mountain of shoes and a shelf piled high with chargers and scarves and wallets and gloves. It was taken in Daichi’s third year of high school, in the awkward, tense, wonderful months before everything fell into place. It was awkward, everyone posed stiffly, and the only person in it who didn’t look like a complete disaster was Kiyoko.

 

Daichi loved that picture. When he came home on days like today, when nothing had seemed to go right and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a few weeks, that picture was waiting to welcome him home and remind him of just how good he had it. He added his shoes to the pile and dropped his jacket on an overflowing hook and gave the picture one last fond glance before he made his way into the living room.

 

“I’m home,” he said softly. Kinoshita and Yachi looked up from the couch with matching delight on their faces, and Daichi felt just a little lighter.

 

“Welcome home,” Kinoshita said. He lifted up part of the blanket he and Yachi were sharing, and Daichi may or may not have whimpered. He collapsed onto the couch, letting their laughter and the plush cushions and the blanket wrap him up in warmth and comfort. He drifted off to the sound of their soft talking.

 

When he awoke, the house was considerably noisier and there was a wonderful smell drifting from the kitchen. Daichi went to sit up but stopped when he realized the lap under his head was not the one he had fallen asleep on.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” laughed Yamaguchi. Daichi blinked at him in confused awe, watching the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched as he giggled.

 

“Oh, is he up?” Daichi craned his neck to see Tanaka and Narita cuddling on the other end of the sofa, Daichi’s feet propped up in Tanaka’s lap. “Hey, there,” said Narita.

 

“Hey,” Daichi replied, and he just knew that the mushy feeling in his chest was painted all over his face. “How long was I asleep?”

 

“Not long,” Yamaguchi said. “Chikara and Hisashi are making dinner. Asahi’s around here somewhere too, I think.”

 

“He’s in the office,” Tanaka said. “Shouyou and Koushi should be getting home any-”

 

“We’re home!” Daichi chuckled at the way the offended look on Tanaka’s face melted away when Hinata threw himself onto the couch and snuggled into Daichi’s arms. Suga came in more slowly, crouching beside the couch and dropping a kiss to Daichi’s forehead.

 

“We brought dessert,” he said. “That disgusting eight-types-of-chocolate cake thing from that bakery you love so much.”

 

Daichi’s ribcage felt too small for all the warmth it held. “Thanks, Kou,” he whispered. Suga grinned and stood, giving Yamaguchi and Hinata each a kiss and rubbing Tanaka and Narita’s heads on his way into the kitchen. Narita picked up the remote and put on a nature documentary Daichi had been wanting to watch. Tanaka started kneading at the aching arch of Daichi’s foot. Daichi’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, Tadashi?”

 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi hummed. His fingers were running through Daichi’s hair in such a soothing pattern that Daichi almost dropped it.

 

“What’re Chikara and Hisashi making?” he asked.

 

“Shouyu ramen,” answered Yamaguchi.

 

“Why?” Yamaguchi snorted at him.

 

“Because we’re spoiling you,” he said. “And before you say anything, no. You can’t make us stop.”

 

“But, why?” Daichi whined. Yamaguchi snickered.

 

“Kuroo told Kei you’d had a hard day at work,” Tanaka said. “He’s the one who set all this up.”

 

“He’s also not going to be home until tomorrow morning, so you’re not gonna be able to yell at him,” chirped Hinata. Daichi squeezed him too tight, but Hinata only laughed.

 

Kageyama and Nishinoya came home one after another just before dinner was ready, and Asahi emerged from the office at last. Daichi ate propped up on the couch between Nishinoya and Kiyoko, his legs draped over Kageyama’s shoulders while they all watched the rest of the documentary. When all the food was gone, Nishinoya and Hinata dashed off to do the dishes, and Ennoshita dashed off to make sure they didn’t break anything. The documentary ended and Daichi stood to go make sure everything was okay in the kitchen, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

 

“Come here,” Asahi said quietly. Daichi’s knees went a little weak at the honey-warmth of his voice. He let Asahi draw him down the hall and up the stairs. He almost didn’t notice Kageyama following them, until a hand caught at the back of his shirt.

 

It was quieter on the second floor, the bickering and laughter of all the others muffled and distant. Daichi’s feet made no noise on the plush carpet as Asahi led him to the master bathroom.

 

“So this is where you two went during that scene with the bunny,” Daichi laughed. Asahi shushed him and tugged at the hem of Daichi’s shirt. There was a bath drawn, the water still steaming hot, and several nice-smelling candles lit around the room. Daichi let Asahi help him out of his clothes and watched appreciatively as Asahi took off his own as well. He climbed into the tub with a blissful sigh, leaning against Asahi’s chest. “Okay I’m just gonna sleep for a year or so, wake me whenever,” he muttered.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Asahi laughed. “Sit up, you lump.” Kageyama came and knelt beside the tub with a bottle of shampoo and Daichi groaned with the anticipation of wondrous pleasures to come and did as he was told.

 

Kageyama’s hands were long and strong and rough and absolutely perfect for massaging Daichi into a puddle. Asahi’s hands stroked soothing patterns into Daichi’s stomach and sides as Kageyama rinsed the suds out of Daichi’s hair and stood. Daichi could barely keep his eyes open as Kageyama pulled off his clothing and clambered into the tub. He sprawled across Daichi’s chest with a contented hum and the very last of Daichi’s stress melted away.

 

“I love you,” he mumbled, and never found out if they answered or not; he was asleep before either of them could.

 

Between the two naps and how very late it was when Tsukishima came home that night, Daichi woke easily to the sound of the door. Untangling himself from the pile of limbs was always a challenge, but he made it off of the massive bed without too many problems and padded out into the living room.

 

Tsukishima jumped when Daichi wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the space between his shoulder blades with a wordless whine. He patted the back of Daichi’s hand awkwardly.

 

“What are you doing up?” he whispered.

 

“’Lcome home,” Daichi mumbled instead of answering. Tsukishima paused.

 

“I’m home,” he murmured, and laced his fingers with Daichi’s. “You should go back to bed.”

 

“I’m not really that tired,” Daichi said. He yawned immediately after and Tsukishima snorted.

 

“I’m not carrying you to bed,” he said. Daichi smiled.

 

“No need,” he replied. “I’ll carry you.” Tsukishima chuckled, too quietly, but Daichi felt it more than heard it anyway. He tightened his arms around Tsukishima’s middle and sighed. “Thank you, Kei,” he said.

 

Tsukishima didn’t answer, but he did turn around and kiss Daichi with the first light of dawn spilling through the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi could see the light reflecting off of the picture hanging in the entryway. He smiled and led Tsukishima by the hands up to the bedroom where they crawled into the space between Suga and Kiyoko. Daichi drifted off one last time with his family around him and more love in his heart than he knew what to do with.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
